crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Villainsdontdie.txt
Originally wrote on a deleted forum, I wrote it and saved it in a .txt file in case. This place seems nice. This is real, as it's back. There was a legend about a boy named BEN, who died by drowning and haunted a Majora's Mask cartridge. I never believed this story, until a similar thing happened to me. As I write this, it's just begininning. You're asking, what do you mean? About a month ago, I noticed my friend, Tyler , was moving. He had given me a old Majora's Mask. The cartridge has a standard grey color, and a sticker that was ripped off (not all, but you see the white sticker parts from when you try to rip it off without care) and behind the white paper-like material was a MAJ written with a black permanent marker. I asked him, "What is with the condition?" He just replied by looking down at the floor and just kept moving the box of other stuff he had. I had no idea why he did that with a sad look but then he finally said: " It used to be owned by an old friend..." As I remember, he just walked away and drove off. It wasn't a great sight, to say the least. What sucked was that I didn't own a Nintendo 64, the console that worked with the game. I asked my Dad if he bought one a long time ago, but in fact he did. In Christmas of '99 he bought me one, but my Mom didn't want me to play it for the games like Super Smash Bros. I was too young to even learn how to mash buttons and win at that point, anyways. My Dad told me that it was in the attic, and that I shouldn't be surprised it didn't work. I headed up to the attic and looked around the room. It was hot, humid, and gross. I saw dead bugs for some odd reasons. After a few minutes, I finally found it. I walked back down, and then powered it up. This is where it got weird. The game looked like as if it was broken or just hacked. The opening sequence was messed up. It opened with Link on a horse then out-of-order stuff happens, like after the horse Ganon dies, Zelda is crying, and it ended with the screen turning black with crimson red text saying: "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT" then it faded to the regular Majora's Mask title screen. I press start, but I should have proceeded that as a sign of this was the infamous BEN cartridge. But keep in mind, I still thought it was fake. It was the opposite. It appeared that somebody forgot to delete their saves as 2 files were present. One was - BEN. The other was - RETURNS. I frowned as I just thought Tyler was using this to creep out his other friends before I moved here. Tyler was the last of the original crew,as he called. Others just went missing or moved. Besides that, I noticed something about the BEN file. It had 3 hearts and the Majora's Mask. I little knew about Legend of Zelda, so I just moved on and used the BEN file. It was a mistake, and I regretted it right after. It loaded, and after the opening sequence I honestly thought it wouldn't work well as it really did. I went to some shops and explored. After going to the 3rd shop though, it acted up again. Nobody was there and I went to the back of the store only to see a weird statue pop up. It honestly scared the crap out of me, and now I should have considered that as a second sign. I shook it off, and it was Tyler. Tyler was a prankster kind, most of the time. Then as random as I thought the statue was, a odd looking figure that had a smirk on his face said "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT" and he killed me. Then it appeared that he had luggage or "goods" on his back, like a merchant. I then panicked and turned off the T.V. It occured to me that this was the cursed cartridge. I hid it in the attic right after. The next day, my parents announced that they would leave me to go to the funeral for a family member. They had to fly all the way to Canada, but they couldn't afford to get 3 tickets so they had to leave me. They made me promise I wouldn't throw a party. (I am a teenager, so what do they expect?) The following day, they left. It was true the story wasn't fake. The posts were real, and soon I became paranoid. An hour and 30 minutes passed and I found the cartridge on the floor near the door leading the ladder which led to the attic. It's forcing me to play, just like what happened to the other guy. Like the other victim, (named Jadusable, I think) I will record everything. I have an old capture from when I wanted to do video game walkthroughs for YouTube, and I will use that to capture the horrors of what is going on. Villains never die, they just hide until it's their time. (FEBURARY212012) Category:Vidya games Category:Unnecessary sequels Category:Zel-DUUHHH